


A Craving for More

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Chubby Kylo Ren, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, hoo boy back on my shit, oblivious stuffing, the gud shit, there it FUckin is my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage are roommates, co-workers, and (somehow) friends. While Hux is more than fine with admitting to himself that he's attracted to the man in a general physical sense, it took him quite a lot of effort to overcome the denial towards the fact that not only is he unfortunately attracted to the man's stupidly obscene body, but to his stupidly obsceneappetite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts).



> so im terrible and this started as a birthday gift for Tez a million years ago in june. and uh, here we are lol. They came up with the general plot and title, i just filled in the terrible little details. enjoi !

Kylo had always been athletic. Always had been and probably always would be. When he wasn't working from a business end, he was working _out_. Tall, lean, with pecs big enough that they made most guys blush. Most of the time when he returned from the gym he was wearing a muscle tank, with the majority of the fabric thoroughly soaked with sweat. Sometimes he came back with the tank tossed into his gym bag, those startlingly large pecs of his still glistening. He usually jogged back. 

_Obscene,_ Hux would think during those shirtless returns - despite the growing flush in his cheeks. _What a pompous show off,_ despite the subtle slide of his gaze as he followed Kylo’s movements across the hall. _Put a shirt on,_ despite his increasing heart rate. 

Yes, Hux’s roommate was quite the jock. A very well built one. He couldn't help but wonder sometimes if Kylo had always been that way, or if he was once a lanky twig of a teen. Or a fat kid. Hux had been chubby once upon a time, but his growth spurt changed that.

With the way Kylo’s appetite was, there were times where Hux found it highly likely that perhaps in his youth he had been heavyset. That was, if his appetite back then was anything close to what it was now.

The first thing Kylo did upon returning from the gym was venture to the fridge. Although he was oh-so careful about how he trained his body, he wasn't such a stickler about how he fueled it. Whatever was in the fridge went down the hatch. Whatever was in the fruit bowl on the counter went into an unnecessarily large smoothie, complete with a scoop or two of some kind of protein-calorie-creatine packed powder. At the very least, Kylo was always polite enough to confirm whether whatever he was holding was not his roommate’s food and was good to eat. 

To be honest, there were many of those times where Hux lied. Not because he felt bad or awkward about saying Kylo couldn't have whatever it was. 

Hux wasn't entirely sure when it was that he first realized the warm feeling low in his abdomen was arousal - stemming from watching Kylo _eat._ He was quite familiar with feeling arousal towards the _man,_ but it taken him some time to realize that it wasn't just the shimmer of sweat over his skin or the light post-workout flush on his cheeks that was getting to him. 

No, it was watching him eat. Eating a _lot,_ especially. 

It was probably the time Kylo got drunk at a party and came back, boasting about how he won a pizza eating contest. He’d flopped onto the couch, groaning, and Hux watched with total mezmiration as he smoothed a large hand over his middle. His very _bloated, round,_ absolutely obviously _stuffed_ middle. He had unbuttoned his jeans, giggling in that stupid drunken way.

_Looks like I’ll have to do double time at the gym tomorrow, huh man?_

Hux had excused himself then, not so subtly racing to his bedroom. Kylo was in too much of a drunk stupor to do more than look confused, and Hux was glad he wasn't followed back there. As soon as he had carefully shut and locked the door behind him, he slid down to a defeated slump on the floor. Trying his best not to acknowledge the hard on getting even harder in his lap. 

Kylo had been oblivious the next morning, only mumbling something about an upset stomach before disappearing out the door for work. Hux sipped his coffee and acted as cool as he could manage. Cool as a cucumber. He had come to the conclusion that the night before was a fluke; he wasn't turned on by Kylo stuffing himself. That was just...well, it was nothing. Nothing to dwell on.

Just to prove it to himself, he invited Kylo to dinner. An all-you-can-eat buffet. He even offered to pay for the other’s meal and any drinks. When asked what the occasion was, Hux simply shrugged. They were roommates - _friends,_ so why not? Friends took each other out to eat all the time. They were just two friends, two roommates, two coworkers, having dinner and drinks.

And of course, because Kylo was just that kind of guy with that raging appetite of his, he ate enough for a party of four. Or five.

And of _course,_ because life was just _great_ like that, he also _drank_ enough for a party and ended up dozing in the passenger seat of Hux's car rather than his own (they had met up after work, Kylo in his sleek sports car and Hux in his luxury one). He slept for most of the ride back to the apartment, and Hux couldn't be happier for that, since it meant the blush crawling high up his face and ears went unnoticed. Kylo’s stomach was once again visibly stuffed, the little shadow of his navel visible with the press of his belly against his now tight fitting t-shirt. 

Again, Kylo was oblivious the next morning. And Hux just sipped his coffee. 

He was glad that Kylo didn’t have any ridiculous kind of extrasensory powers like reading minds. The last thing he needed was for him to find out that the night before, after Hux struggled to half-carry-half-drag a drunk ( _and stuffed fuck he was so stuffed_ ) Kylo back into the apartment, Hux had jerked off to such satisfying ( _and quick Jesus Christ it was quick he was so turned on_ ) completion that he had fallen asleep just minutes later. It was probably a personal record. 

But Ren didn’t need to know that. 

So Hux just sipped his coffee. 

 

***

 

Hux was concerned that one of these days he was going to slip up. He’d made it a habit - no, routine - to invite Kylo to eat at the buffet once a week. Sometimes Kylo drank, sometimes not at all. But every time he ate enough to make Hux worry that perhaps they might get kicked out or have additional charges slapped onto their bill. The man ate like a horse. And Hux worried that sometime he wasn’t going to be able to hide just how much he enjoyed it.

“One of these days I need to learn some restraint,” Kylo said as he pushed another empty plate towards the edge of the table. It was his fifth. 

Hux forced himself not to let his gaze linger on it. He was on his third plate, but the previous two hadn’t had much on them. Some rice, some protein. Vegetables and egg rolls and such. Kylo’s had been full, with some pieces stacked on others to fit. 

When Hux cleared his throat, he tugged at his shirt collar. “Well, you are a lifter. You won’t be able to maintain your muscle mass if you don’t eat enough calories, isn’t that the logic?”

Kylo had settled back into the booth, not quite ramrod straight, but enough so that Hux could tell he was trying to get some amount of relief for his stomach. He could see the bump against his t-shirt. 

“Yeah, true. Have you seen how much The Rock eats in a day? Now _that’s_ wild. I guess I shouldn’t feel too bad. If anything, maybe I should be upping my game. Maybe that’s why I’m not jacked as shit.”

Hux could have sworn his eye twitched, but Kylo either didn’t see it or didn’t make a connection. “Maybe you should. Not that you’re slacking or anything.”

The waitress came by and retrieved the empty dishes, refilling their cups with water. 

“ _You’re_ slacking though,” Kylo said as he sipped from the straw. “Is three plates all you can manage?”

Hux felt a bit of blood rush to his cheeks. “Three plates is a decent amount.”

“So I eat an _in_ decent amount?”

“N-no, that’s not what I -”

Kylo waved his hand. “I’m just fucking with you. I know I eat like a pig. But you gotta make it count when you come to a buffet, right?” 

Hux felt his throat click as he swallowed, watching Kylo pat his stomach a few times. “I suppose so.”

“Yeah. And with that, I’ll be right back.” 

 

***

 

By the time they left the buffet, Kylo wasn’t even tipsy. Just pleasantly buzzed, it seemed - he’d gotten a couple of drinks towards the end of the meal. Hux had insisted that he give him a ride back to the apartment, but Kylo was equally insistent he could do it. 

“If anything,” the man said as he fished his keys from his pocket, “I’m more concerned about how much I _ate_. I might honestly just kick the seat back and vegetate for a bit til I feel more like a human being than a garbage can.”

Hux had been concerned that Kylo would have finally noticed his stares. He couldn’t help it. Kylo could just eat, and eat, and eat. And for someone who was so focused on his body when it came to working out, he was always quite oblivious to the way his stomach would bloat into a considerable belly at the end of their meals. Most of the time, Hux couldn’t even think of Kylo as having a _belly_ \- his stomach was rather flat when it wasn’t full of food. As soon as he started eating, though….

Hux cleared his throat. “You’re still not quite on the same level as The Rock, but I have to give you credit. Nearly seven plates, not counting what you had for dessert. That’s impressive.” 

He tried not to think about how much he wanted to palm at himself right now. Heat was starting to pool below his belt, and he figured he didn’t have much more time before tenting would begin. 

Kylo leaned back against the car, one elbow backing up to rest against the widow ( _shit that pose made his middle more prominent_ ). His other hand absentmindedly rested on the swell of his stomach ( _oh fuck_ ). “Yeah, well. When compared to your four plates - _counting_ what you had for dessert - it is impressive, I guess. Like I said, garbage can.”

He patted his stomach for emphasis and Hux thought he could feel every drop of blood in his body flood his crotch all at once. _FUCK._

“Digestion is a wondrous thing, though,” Kylo said as he turned back to his car, reaching for the door handle. “Tomorrow morning this gut will be gone and it’ll be back to the gym per usual.”

“Wondrous indeed.” Hux hoped his voice wasn’t cracking; his throat certainly seemed to threaten it. He tried to keep in the thought, _and you’ll also be back to obliviously stuffing yourself again as soon as you finish working out, per usual_. “Drive safe, Ren. See you at the apartment.”

Kylo just stuck up his fingers in a half-wave as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Hux could see the grimace as he bent forward, putting pressure on his belly. Then the door shut and he turned back towards his own car, taking a deep breath. Not looking back but highly aware of the sound of Kylo starting the engine and pulling out of the space before speeding off. 

_Just keep walking keep walking almost there Fuck I hate this hate this fucking boner_

Once inside his car he nearly slammed the door shut. Another deep inhale, a deep exhale. Inhale, exhale. 

_Tomorrow morning this gut will be gone._

He let out a miserable sound and pressed his palm against his groin, whining at the feel of the fabric against his cock. If he hadn’t been in the middle of a public parking area, he would have certainly gone further. Would have undone his belt to make sliding his hand past the pant waistband easier, slipping his hand between his briefs and finally getting a hold of himself.

And as if the universe were making it doubly obvious that he should have been anywhere else but here while doing that, his cell went off in his pocket. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pulled it out, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants.

_CP: are you still coming tomorrow? Got to be sure in case i need to find someone else to drag with me_

Oh, right. Hux had agreed to go along with Phasma to a cooking - or was it specifically baking? - class the next night. He really didn’t need to be there, he could cook well enough already, but she herself was an atrocious chef. She just wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a few decent recipes, but the class was meant to be attended by couples. And so, Hux was called in to fulfill his duties as her best friend. Seemed easy enough. They had been mistaken for a couple many times before.

Dragging one hand down his face while the other opened Messages, he groaned. It took all his energy not to take five minutes and put off answering her, just to get some relief from his hard on.

_AH: yes, still going as of right now. Unless ren chokes while stuffing his face in which case i may have to take him to the fucking hospital. Or morgue. I dont know the proper heimlich._

_CP: well you’d like that wouldn’t u_

_AH: my roommate choking to death? Nonsense, we have bills to split._

_CP: you know what i meant_

Hux chewed his lip as he replied. _Phas, i will abandon you tomorrow._ He was glad that she couldn’t see his expression. 

The ellipses appeared and disappeared several times. Finally her text came through. 

_CP: you wont, but i dare not risk it lest i face your Terrible wrath at the office. Besides, you could always learn some new recipes to cook at the apartment and wow your bf. Instead of spending so much money at that shitty buffet you take him to just to watch him stuff his face._

His cheeks flared with heat as he tapped out a hasty response. _He’s NOT my boyfriend_. Several long moments went by. He didn’t address the last comment she made. _See you tomorrow._

He huffed and tossed the cell phone onto the passenger’s seat. Put one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shift. He was about to put the car in reverse when his phone buzzed. 

_CP: wait i have one quick question_

_AH: I’m about to drive, what_

_CP: how many plates tonight_

Hux gritted his teeth. She had followed it up with that tongue-out winking emoji. 

_AH: almost seven. Im driving now_

He went to settings and switched on the Do Not Disturb option for driving. That would give him some peace for a bit. Hopefully. 

Two minutes into the trip, his phone pinged. No doubt she had received the _If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through_ message and gone ahead and done just that. 

At the next red light he picked up the phone and opened the text. If whatever previous blood had finally started to recirculate through the rest of his body, he now felt it making its way back southward once more. 

_CP: next time make it eight ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from one of his cooking classes with Phasma, Hux is goaded into an eating contest with (and by) Kylo to curb his boredom while recovering from a broken leg. It takes all of Hux's willpower not to accidentally reveal just how much he enjoys watching Kylo eat too much - or the fact that due to his injury (and unchanged appetite), he's put on weight in all the best places. After their little contest, Hux makes a dire mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi-ho here we go...can you believe it? Me? Posting another chapter a week later, on time?? unheard of, yes,, yes. but here we are, folks.......i hope u enjoi kylo being chumky and eating too much. i know i do.

“Well that was lovely, wasn’t it?” Phasma sighed dramatically. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to make beef _bourguign_ -whatever the hell. You know, like that not-French-but-French chef lady. From the Meryl Streep movie.”

Hux sighed, but with a bit more exasperation. “Julia Child. Yes, me as well. And now we have this entire damned pot of it.”

She barked out a single laugh. “You mean _you_ have the entire pot. I can’t take that back with me or my lovely girl will see it and know that I’m going to classes for her. I’m still pretending to be an awful chef; yesterday I left the rice on too long and burned a good half inch of the bottom. Sad to see that pot go, but it was for the sake of secrecy.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh, but of course. Now since you’re dumping this all on me, please get the door so I can strap my hefty passenger in.”

He could feel his arms shaking a bit as he waited; the pot was stupidly heavy and it was beginning to get cold outside...snow would be on the way soon. And really, had it been necessary to make such an excess amount of food? Why the hell did the recipe call for so much fucking beef? 

“Honestly,” he muttered as he moved past Phasma. “I had expected our instructor to adjust the recipe for us all since we were _couples,_ but it seems as though we were cooking for an imaginary dinner party. I brought the tupperware thinking it would be enough, but here we are.” He punctuated the last word by sharply clicking the seatbelt into place.

Phasma shrugged where she stood holding the door open. “You’re complaining about all this knowing full well you have a human garbage can sharing your apartment. Just give it to Kylo. Isn’t that what you’ve been doing with all the leftovers you bring back? Sabine has been on a real pasta hype recently, and with all those extra carbs it’s got to be showing on our dear friend, I imagine.”

She elbowed him and Hux felt his cheeks get warm. Yes, he had been giving the leftovers to Kylo, insisting that he tried everything already and it was fine, dig in. Most of the time the man didn’t touch the food while Hux was around, but the tupperware were always empty by the next morning. 

“Unless he’s been killing it at the gym. Then I suppose it wouldn’t do much to him. Shame.”

Hux was trying to distract himself by digging into his pockets for his keys. “I told you, he got hit by that truck,” he mumbled. “He hasn’t been to the gym in weeks.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I completely forgot about that; fucking miracle it was just his leg that was broken - right? Just the one leg? So can’t he work out his arms or whatever?” She wiggled her own arms nonsensically.

“Yes. And he does. Sometimes he attempts to do full body workouts and then I hear him crash and fall and curse. And _of course_ I rush to help him, despite it being all due to his own stupidity. I always told him it was a bad idea to jog back from the gym during rush hour. And yet again, here we are. With all the stupid accidents he has it’ll be next year before that cast is off of him for good.”

“Mmmm, here we are indeed. You didn’t answer my question, though.”

Hux groaned and leaned his forehead against the car. Phasma just continued to stand there, alternating between watching him and scrolling on her phone. 

“ _Yes,_ he’s got some...extra carbs or whatever you said... _showing_ on him.” He waved his hand around his midsection.

Phasma leaned closer, lowering her phone. “ _Really?_ How much, would you say? Five, ten? _Thirty?_ Give me the details - you’ve been very quiet on the kink end recently and I don’t have much else fun going on in my life right now. I need the deets, Hux.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Hux sighed and turned around, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I don’t know, ten? Maybe fifteen. It’s been about a month. The first couple days when he got back he was determined to cut back on how much he ate since he couldn’t go to the gym, but he gave up with restricting less than a week in.”

“Old habits die hard,” she said, grinning like a shark. “And I’m sure you bringing back leftovers doesn’t help.”

“No, it probably doesn’t. And I…,” he swallowed, hesitating, “I offered to cook for him. Since he needs to rest and all that. And I’m taking this class, so might as well put my newfound skills in the kitchen to use.”

Phasma said nothing but continued to grin. 

He cleared his throat. “Now, may we close the door so that I can go home? The poor beef _bourguign_ -whatever the hell is getting cold.”

She smirked before backing up. “But of course. Can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want that to get cold, since it’s going straight to the fridge - unless you were planning on someone helping themselves to it instead.”

Hux only shot her a look while he made his way around the car. 

“Let me know if he likes it,” Phasma called back as she turned to head to her own. 

He only waved a hand at her before climbing in. Once the door was shut he realized that the smell of the food was filling the small space. His stomach growled and he winced; he really should have eaten more after the class - that would have also made the load of the pot lighter and easier to carry. However, Kylo hadn’t been the only one to put on a couple pounds. Sure, it wasn’t much, the three or so Hux had gained since starting the class; but he was trying to be careful of his own eating habits. Really, it was nothing to dwell on.

Especially when faced with Kylo’s weight gain. He had been ballparking it when he told Phasma it was probably ten or fifteen pounds, but really it was probably more like twenty. While Kylo had been hit by the car a month before and the majority of the weight settled since then, several pounds had found their way onto his frame before that, when Hux had first begun the class and started bringing leftovers that Phasma couldn’t take. Kylo had lasted the first few days of trying to restrict how much he ate, but between not wanting to waste money at their weekly buffet run and having gotten accustomed to eating so fucking much, he had given up. Before Hux had offered to cook, Kylo had been subsisting on take out - and lots of it. Thus, the weight started to add on and he had started trying to work out in the apartment as well as he could with a broken leg, but the exercises were nothing compared to what he could do previously in the gym. 

And they were no match for his appetite. If anything, being hurt made him seemingly even more ravenous than he usually was throughout the day. At one point he had said something about how he needed to eat enough to be able to make sure his body was fueled to heal itself. 

Hux wasn’t entirely sure how well that was working, but he couldn’t complain too much. His roommate, with that obscenely shapely, fit body of his, was getting fat. 

And _fuck,_ was it hot. 

Hux would never admit to Phasma or to Ren, but sometimes he tweaked the recipes a bit when cooking back at home. More butter, more cream - oops, looks like he made _far_ too much of this dish or that heavy sauce. Sometimes, when serving Kylo a plate, he would accidentally put just a bit too much - but what’s that? It’s fine, better not to go to waste? Of course, have another helping! What fills your stomach frees up the fridge.

Now, as he sat in his car and stared at the large pot of too much fancy French stew or whatever, he couldn’t help but think about just that. 

Looks like they made _far_ too much. Better not to go to waste. 

 

*** 

 

While it was getting particularly chilly outside, the moment Hux opened the door to the apartment, he felt just how particularly _sweltering_ it was inside. And loud. Hard rock was blasting from one of the speakers in the living room, it sounded like. 

“ _Fuck,_ Ren, why is it so _bloody_ hot?” he called out, kicking the door shut with his foot. He was still lugging the fucking pot. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

“ _I’m working out! I need it hot so I sweat it out too!_ ”

‘Sweat it out’? Hux rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. Looking into the living room, he didn’t see Kylo, but figured he must have been using the pull up bar he had installed over the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He had attempted a pull up at Kylo’s request the day he got the bar, but had barely managed two. Kylo usually did around twenty five or thirty at a time.

Dropping the pot onto the small round table in the center of the snug kitchen, Hux heaved a sigh. It was with some annoyance that he moved to the fridge and started rearranging what was in there. 

“Hey, what’s that?”

Hux partially looked over his shoulder. He was bent, hands on his thighs. “ _What?_ ”

“ _I SAID HEY, WHAT’S THAT?_ ”

He turned and was about to answer when he saw that Ren had disappeared again. After a moment the music went off and the man returned to where he’d been standing by the entrance to the kitchen. 

Kylo was wearing one of his old muscle tank tops - with the key word being _old_. While before it had been fairly baggy on him with his nearly non-existent middle, it now clung to the beginning of a decent gut. That wasn’t to say, however, that any other part of his body had softened: his chest was as wide and indecently well built as ever, and if anything, his arms were even thicker and bulkier with both muscle and soft padding. He was of course as muscular as he had been, having not given up an honest exercise regimen (with what he could do with a broken leg), but that _belly_. 

Hux swallowed, trying not to stare at the not-too-subtle curve of Ren’s stomach and the slight bit of skin showing where the t-shirt hem was ridden up some. 

“It’s, uh...a kind of French beef stew,” he said, turning back to the fridge to continue rearranging. Praying that the cool air might help keep him from blushing; or _sweating it out_.

“Oh...beef bourguignon, probably. Nice.” 

“Yes, actually. We apparently were cooking for the whole community tonight.” He gestured dismissively. 

Kylo had walked over to the table, lifting the lid of the pot to inspect. He lowered it. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Feel free to have some. I’m just figuring out if we have space for the pot.”

“Well, you could just put it into a few smaller bowls instead of keeping the whole ass pot,” he said, reaching for a clean bowl and utensils on the counter. “But sure, I’ll help you out.”

Hux heaved another sigh. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he shut the door and turned, leaning against it. He absentmindedly watched Kylo serve himself a decent helping. 

“How’s your leg?”

Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “Still pretty broken. Still pretty useless. The usual, you know. Getting hit by a truck does that.”

The day of the accident, he hadn’t even called Hux. Hux came back from work, found it odd when Kylo didn’t come jogging through the door half an hour later, but thought nothing of it. He sent a quick text asking him if he was still at the gym, and several hours after he got a reply. It was a picture of a leg in a cast in a hospital bed, with the caption _I lived, bitch._

Needless to say, Hux immediately called him and demanded to know what exactly he had _survived_ and why he was only being told hours after the fact. _It’s just a boo-boo,_ was the response. The man was obviously doped up on pain medication. Hux picked him up from the hospital shortly thereafter, and since then hadn’t said much more about the whole fiasco than _you’re a bloody idiot._ Kylo didn’t disagree. 

“Hey, can you pass me one?”

Hux blinked and realized he had zoned out. Kylo was looking expectantly between Hux and the beer in his hand. 

“Oh. Here, have mine.”

He handed the bottle over and retrieved another from the fridge. 

“So how was class tonight, _Iron Chef?_ ”

Hux shrugged, sighing and sitting in the seat on the other side of the table. He popped the top off the beer. “Fine. Not much more exciting than usual.”

“Well, this isn’t half bad. Did you try it?”

Hux thought of the hunger pangs he’d felt in the car. “I did.”

“Eat some, man. I repeat: it’s some good shit. Not that you were a bad chef before or anything, but I would say this is restaurant quality.”

His stomach growled again and Hux gave in, turning in his chair to grab a bowl and utensil. When he turned around, Kylo was already holding the serving spoon, offering to pile in a scoop. Or three, as it turned out. Obviously he was unaware that Hux’s appetite was not his own.

“I _did_ already eat.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You’re like a fucking walking stick, don’t worry. Dare I say you could even stand to gain a few pounds….Just my non-professional opinion.”

Hux chewed at the inside of his lip. He couldn’t help but be glad it was so warm in the apartment; he could at least blame any flushing or sweating on it. _Obviously_ Kylo wasn’t saying that in a kinky, way...but...well...fuck. To be quite honest, he hadn’t put much thought into what would happen if he were to put on weight like Ren had.

“I, on the other hand, could probably lose a few at this point.” Kylo gave the side of his gut a playful slap. “I say this as I go for a second helping.”

It took all of Hux’s willpower not to spit out what he’d eaten. He swallowed, choking a bit and then coughing as calmly as possible as he washed the food down with a few sips of beer. “You - you’re fine. You’re injured, so your weight gain is...uh, not unexpected.”

He shrugged. “It’s cool. I’m not self conscious about it or anything - I am in fact a big boy who can handle himself. As long as I can work out as usual I’ll be good. Besides, kind of makes me look bulkier. Faux-muscle from a distance.”

Hux said nothing as he took another sip. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Kylo’s comments. He seemed...just neutral. Bordering on optimistic. He tried not to think about him calling himself a _big boy_. Oh, how often that phrase crossed Hux’s mind during his more private moments.

“And you know, I get the feeling that _your_ whole ‘I can’t eat a lot’ deal at the buffet is you just being polite. It’s always the skinniest guys who can eat the most. I bet you could eat as much as me if you tried.”

And with that, Hux suddenly became highly aware of just how hot he felt. He set down his beer, clearing his throat and hoping the sweat continuing to bead at his hairline wasn’t too obvious. “Is that a challenge?”

“Right now I’ve got a head start on you, but you can always catch up.”

Hux was silent, chewing on the inside of his cheek and hoping that his face wasn't as red as it felt. He knew for a fact he couldn't eat as much as Kylo. It just wasn't feasible, with how little he ate on a regular basis. And Kylo, being the hot headed fool that he was, regularly took up (usually, though not always) drunken eating contests at parties. The last time Hux had eaten to the point of feeling uncomfortably full was...well, he didn't even remember. Probably some time in his childhood. Kylo had most recently stuffed himself the night before, if not that afternoon. Hux couldn't help but notice his increased appetite lately. 

“Besides, it’ll make putting away leftovers even easier. _If_ there are leftovers. Come on, Hux. I’m bored as hell. Indulge me.”

_Oh._ Hux hoped his slight shifting in his seat wasn't noticed. He also hoped, with the knowledge that he was almost pathetically light weighted, that Kylo would think the flush creeping up over his collar was from the booze. Or the temperature of the room.

“Fine. Since you're _so_ infirm and don't get to do anything fun I’ll take pity on you and - and _indulge_ in your little eating contest.”

Kylo only smirked. He sucked loudly on his spoon before using it to point at Hux’s bowl. “Then you best get started if you want to catch up.”

Hux’s cheeks were definitely burning as he started to eat with more enthusiasm. Kylo hadn’t started to race, just kept on at the same slow pace and sipped his beer every now and again. It was almost comical, the difference in the two speeds. Hux hoped that if he ate fast enough his stomach wouldn’t have time to register itself getting full, but then he realized that perhaps that wasn’t the best idea. If he started to feel sick he wouldn’t get anywhere. And if he stopped eating, Kylo would possibly stop as well.

Hux couldn’t have that, not when he knew Kylo had much more room left in that gut of his. 

Slowing down, he followed Kylo’s suit and took a slow sip of beer. Besides, he didn’t really want to win the contest. He knew he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried; he simply didn’t have the stomach capacity. But if he dragged it on, _Kylo_ would certainly continue. And if past behavior followed its pattern, he wouldn’t stop once he was just plain and comfortable. 

“You good? You slowed down.”

“Well, this isn’t a race, is it?”

“True.” 

He set down his spoon and for one moment Hux thought that maybe he had changed his mind about the whole thing.

“I’m gonna get more beer, you want another?”

Hux didn’t think that chugging down drinks would help with eating more, but again, he wasn’t really planning on necessarily winning. If Kylo wanted to drink in addition to eat, that was just fine. 

“Sure.”

Filling his bowl with another helping - a bit less than before, but Kylo wouldn’t notice - Hux tried not to think of how he was already starting to feel full. Not only could he not hold his liquor, he couldn’t hold much food either. 

When Kylo sat back down again, he settled not just two new beers but six onto the table. Seeing the look Hux threw at him, he shrugged. 

“So I don’t have to get up again. And it helps having something to wash it down. Not to mention: it’s Friday. No obligation to get up early tomorrow.”

He opened a new bottle and Hux squeezed his thighs together. Kylo was three (full) bowls in, two beers, and no doubt he’d still been in the process of digesting whatever he’d eaten earlier that afternoon. His belly was rounded out already, of course, but just the thought of him possibly downing two more beers alongside a few more helpings was starting to send blood pooling in Hux’s groin. He, however, was only on his second bowl. Which he had not filled with nearly as much stew as Kylo had. 

And the man didn’t seem to be slowing. 

“You know what would be great with this? Some bread. Like, some of that nice ass bread from the bakery down the street. The French shit.”

Hux shifted in his seat. “Agreed.” That was just what they needed: _more_ food.

He took a few long sips from his own beer, sitting up as straight as he could in the chair. Leaning forward, he found, was beginning to be a bit uncomfortable. Still, he pressed on. Slowly and surely, but onwards nonetheless. 

Despite how much he was eating, he could feel a sort of heaviness starting to form in his head; he cursed himself for being such a fucking lightweight. And as he had that thought, Kylo popped the top off of his third beer, immediately going for a long series of chugs. Hux watched, not too subtly, as Kylo tilted his head back and his throat bobbed as he drank. He’d downed the bottle in one go, setting it back on the table with a loud _clunk_ and an exaggerated sigh. 

Hux was still staring at him, spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth. 

Kylo’s lip curled up and he hiccupped, rubbing a hand over the side of his stomach. “Drank a little too fast. Got bored of going so slow.”

When he leaned forward to reach for the serving spoon, Hux noticed his brow twitch in a wince. So he was starting to feel full, now. He imagined if he were sitting beside him and at the right angle, he would be able to see the push of his belly onto his lap, just a bit, but enough to really show off both his weight gain and how much he had eaten, not just now, but throughout the day. 

“You’re not doing much damage.”

Hux nearly jerked out of his thoughts. “I...yeah. I _did_ say I had eaten earlier.”

“True. So we’ll call this your third bowl, then. Only one behind me. Not bad.”

_Well, for every bowl that I’ve eaten you’ve had an extra half, with how much you’re piling in there each time._

He hoped the slide of his hand beneath the table to palm at his crotch went unnoticed. 

It seemed that was the case, and he tried not to pay too much attention to the way Kylo’s belly jerked when he hiccupped. Uncomfortable as the other seemed, though, he was still plowing through. Hux could see Kylo’s one hand occasionally go to hold the side of his stomach, to pull at and try to uselessly adjust the waistband of his shorts. It could only stretch so much, and they were already small on him to begin with; he would have deep marks pressing into his skin, no doubt. 

And yet he continued to eat. 

Hux was eating at a laboriously slow pace. Truth be told, he was more _bored_ than anything. Eating too much of the same thing made it difficult to want more. And this was...certainly a lot of eating the same thing. He didn’t know how Kylo could do this on a regular basis. The only thing keeping him going was the thought that as long as he ate, Kylo likely would. And he’d come too far to give up. Besides, the man obviously enjoyed this; it wasn’t like he was being sly with trying to get him to do something he disliked.

“Ah, fuck, dude - _hic_. I think I’m gonna call it quits.”

Kylo set his spoon down with a clatter on the table, leaning back and resting his remaining bottle of beer on the swell of his stomach. His other hand went to his mouth to muffle a quiet burp. 

Hux swallowed. “Four bowls? That’s it? Surely you’re not full yet - I’m on three, remember? And I don’t eat a lot.”

For a moment Ren just sat there, sucking his teeth. Then he took another gulp of beer. “If you eat another bowl and get past three - proving me _right_ that you can eat more than you say, then I will also eat another. Just to keep up my reputation of eating more than you.”

Beneath the table, Hux’s fingers dug into his thigh in an attempt not to palm at himself and make it worse. 

“Fine. Although this is going against my every instinct to prove you _wrong_.”

Kylo’s lip curled up and he hiccupped again. When he started to lean forward, Hux stood up.

“No, no, please. Let me.”

He settled back in his seat and watched Hux serve him another bowl. The spoon scraped at the bottom of the pot but he didn’t say anything. Once Hux had refilled his own, Kylo picked up his spoon and began eating again. This time, _he_ was the one eating at a painfully slow pace. Hux could have sworn he heard him softly grunt and huff a few times, and it spurred him on. Now, eating quickly was the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid to reveal just how turned on he was. 

In a surprising turn of events, Hux finished his portion first and let his spoon fall into the bowl with a loud rattle. 

“Ha! Four bowls. Happy? Proud that you got me to prove you right on something, for once?”

Kylo hadn’t brought food to his mouth in quite some time. He huffed, brow pulled taut. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Hux felt the blood drain from his face and his lips parted to speak. “Well shit, uh-”

“ _Psych!_ ”

Though there were only a few spoonfuls left, Kylo scooped them up with renewed enthusiasm and followed by chugging the last of his beer. When he finished, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. It would have been an almost perfect picture of smug success, had he not jerked with a hiccup a moment later.

Blood immediately pulsed in Hux’s groin, and he felt a new layer of sweat break out across his forehead. He tried not to let his gaze linger on how Kylo’s forearms rested on the uppermost slope of his bloated middle. Shit, his _stuffed_ middle. And every time he hiccupped that stuffed belly jerked, and all Hux wanted to do was grasp it in his hands and lick a hot stripe across it.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck -_

“You didn’t really think I was going to get sick, did you?”

“No!” Hux cleared his throat. “It was pretty believable, though.”

“Yeah, well, I _am_ stuffed. No faking this.” He put the palms of both hands flat against his gut, as if he had read Hux’s fucking mind. “I ate enough for the both of us, plus maybe Phasma. And maybe a small child.”

“You look like you _ate_ a small child.”

Kylo burst into laughter and immediately winced, leaning back in his seat. Still, he grinned. “Yeah, I fucking do, don’t I?” 

Hux was resisting the urge to palm at himself yet again - not at the thought of his roommate eating a child, of course, but _fuck_ he really was so visibly stuffed. Hux figured he didn’t have much time before he really did start to get aroused enough that he wouldn’t be able to hide it. It was dangerous territory, continuing to picture himself smoothing his hands over the man’s warm, taut skin.

It was then he became aware of the buzz in the back of his head. And the flush in his cheeks. And the way that he really couldn’t stop looking at Kylo’s big gut.

“Well, that was fun,” he blurted, chair screeching as he stood suddenly. “Can’t say I enjoyed it as much as you probably did, seeing as I ate as much in one go as I usually would over about two days, but...good game, Ren. I hope your boredom has been sufficiently remedied for the evening.”

He stuck his hand out over the table, hoping his empty bowl or the big pot of (minimal) leftover stew blocked Kylo’s view of his crotch.

“If you think I’m going to make the effort to lean forward and shake your hand, you’re fucking nuts. I’m not moving an inch for at least twenty minutes.”

“No offense taken. I’ll clear your dish.”

Kylo didn’t protest as Hux reached over and grabbed his bowl, just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. One hand was absentmindedly massaging his upper belly in small circles. Hux saw his brow twitch once or twice.

After dumping the dishes in the sink and rinsing them, he slunk out of the kitchen. Out of Kylo’s line of sight, he was slipping one hand down his pants even before he made it to his bedroom. The other hand was pulling out his phone. 

After the door had been locked and he was safe, he flopped onto the bed, groaning as he massaged his hard on through his briefs. Fuck, it felt good. He’d wanted this the whole fucking time he’d sat there with Kylo, and now he got it. 

But first...a quick text. 

He was hardly focusing on the screen as he opened up Messages, eyelids occasionally fluttering shut as his hand worked at himself. He typed hastily with his one thumb, all too eager to send it off and then _get_ off.

_AH: you wont believe what just happened with ren. We had an eating contest of sorts with the leftovers from class (his idea) and he ate nearly the whole pot he was so fucking stuffed and it was bloody hot_

The text sent with a subtle _whoosh_ and and he dropped his phone beside him, arching his back as he finally took himself in hand, skin to skin. The apartment was still quite warm and he was still sweating up a storm, but he really couldn’t care. Not now, when he was already so close.

When his phone went off a few minutes later, he almost didn’t pick it up. It wouldn’t take long to finish at this rate. Then again, if he had a hasty conversation with Phas, then he could go back to enjoying himself fully...without expecting more texts of her begging for all the details. She was the only person who knew about his kinks and she was particularly nosy about them. Which he didn’t mind. It was a relief, actually, to be able to confess so candidly.

He picked up the cell and held it over his face, squinting into the bright screen. Once he read the preview message on the lockscreen, though, the hand in his pants stopped its motions in his lap. His blood ran cold and he suddenly forgot how stifling the room was a moment before. Sitting up, he nearly dropped the phone in his now-shaking hand.

_KR: uh i think you sent this to the wrong number_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hux you poor, poor man. what's gonna happen??? who knows. we will just have to wait and see. and shout out to poor Tez, my dear friend of which the ending to this chapter is based on. what a time™


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux explains to Kylo the "truth" about the missent text. Time eventually passes and Kylo's leg cast is removed, and a trip to the buffet to celebrate ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait, the last couple months have been pretty shitty but I'm on break for a couple weeks so here we go yall. another round of Let's Stuff Kylo Silly. enjoi

Hux’s heart was pounding. It felt like it was in his throat. He stared at the screen for what felt like eons, felt his arm trembling while his hand now gripped the phone for dear life.

_KR: uh i think you sent this to the wrong number_

No. No no no no no no no _no,_ that couldn’t _be_. Before he’d made the drive back to the apartment Phasma had sent him a stupid meme and that was that, their conversation was the last one he’d had open -

But wait. 

_Oh, fuck,_ he thought, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Yes, the last _conversation_ he’d had had been with Phas, but after that he had nearly texted Ren to let him know he was on his way back. In the end he decided not to, that the man was probably either sleeping or working out and likely wouldn’t see the text before he got back. 

And he had forgotten to completely close down the app. 

And in his lust fueled haze he had forgotten that, and hadn’t checked if he had the right contact open.

And now his roommate knew he thought it was _bloody_ hot that he’d _stuffed_ himself with nearly a whole pot of hearty French _fucking_ stew.

For a moment, Hux thought he was going to be sick. The room was suddenly all too hot again, he could feel sweat breaking out in a fine layer over his whole body, and his heart was racing much too quickly. The hard on that he had been so desperate to get relief from just moments before was completely forgotten. All of the blood that had been in his cock was once again racing through the rest of him, his cheeks on fire. 

_Oh no._

He almost launched out of bed right that second. Started to, nearly flopped face first onto the duvet with his hand still down his pants, and then sat up rigid. Removing said hand from said pants, he then used both to grip the phone and stare down at the message. Sweat trickled into one eye. 

Kylo hadn’t sent anything else. Hadn’t included any “hahas” or “lol”’s or “lmao”’s. Was that a good sign? A bad one? Hux didn’t have read receipts turned on, so it also wasn’t like Kylo knew that Hux saw his text. Which gave Hux some time to calm down and think rationally about how to respond. 

But first, another quick message. This time to the right person. 

_AH: PHAS_

_AH: i totally just meant to send you a text_

_AH: And I sent it to Ren instead_

_AH: im going to FUCKING die_

He chewed on his fingernails. Thankfully, _she_ had read receipts on and he could see that she was there. He re-wrote what he had sent Kylo and sent it off, though he could see that she had been in the middle of replying. 

_AH: phas help_

_AH: i fucked up badly so SO badly_

_CP: wait which part did you send him the story part_

_AH: yes i sent him the fucking story part!_ (Gritting his teeth, he scrubbed a hand down his face.) _He just responded with “uh i think you sent this to the wrong number”_

There was nothing on her end for several long moments. The ellipses bubble appeared and disappeared several times. 

_CP: RIP i guess_

_CP: or hope he’s into it ;)_

Hux threw his hands up into the air, letting out an exasperated huff. ‘Hope he’s into it’? Really? That was her hot take on the fucking situation? Those were all the words of support she could muster? 

_CP: youll be fine im sure he doesn’t mind_

With that Hux tossed the phone to the bed. Fuck that. He couldn’t just _not_ say something and _hope_ he would be into it. 

Well, he could. But he wouldn’t. 

Getting up, he paced around for a moment, adjusting himself in his pants and tucking in his button up again. His erection had gone down but he was still flushed as hell. Taking a moment, he stood still and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling as slowly as he could. He did that for a minute or two, then looked in the mirror. His skin was still pink and he was still sweaty. 

Fuck it, the apartment was sweltering. If he wanted to wait for his color to go down he would have to sit there for another half hour, and he couldn’t do that with his roommate sitting in the kitchen, probably re-reading what Hux had sent and thinking about what a goddamn weirdo he was. 

Taking one last deep breath, he snatched up the phone and went over to the door. Rather than whipping it open as he really wanted to do, to get this over with as quickly as possible, he unlocked and opened it slowly. Then he started down the hallway. 

“Kylo?” he called. His voice wasn’t cracking, thankfully. “Kylo, I -” 

He stopped short just before reaching the entrance to the kitchen; Ren wasn’t in there anymore, but instead slouched back on the couch - it was actually a hiccup to his left that caught his attention first. One arm was thrown over the back of the sofa with his phone in hand, the other resting a new bottle of beer on his belly. The television was on some nature documentary, the volume low. Kylo looked over his shoulder for a moment, expression neutral. Then he looked back at the TV. 

Hux stepped over, praying that he didn’t look as guilty as he felt. “Kylo, I am so, _so_ sorry about that text. I -” 

“You think it’s hot that I ate that much?” 

His heart skipped a beat. What the fuck should he say? Would the man even take it well if he said yes? Would he believe him if he said no? And if he did take it well, what would happen after that? He couldn’t _possibly_ be into it as well...could he? 

“I...it was...it was, um, autocorrect.” 

Kylo’s head lolled back onto his shoulder. His eyes were squinted and he was almost smiling. _Doubt._

Hux could feel his face starting to warm up again. He tried to look as calm as possible, but his heart rate was picking up as well. 

“Y-yeah I had meant to say it was, uh, _a lot_. You know? Like _wow,_ that was _something,_ huh? Yeah, a lot, not, uh _hot_.” He laughed in a very much not-calm way. “Why would I think you getting stuffed would be hot? Who gets off on _that?_ ” 

Kylo continued to watch him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before hiccuping and looking at the TV once again. He took a long sip from his beer. “‘Bloody a lot’ isn’t grammatically correct, I don’t think, but I’m no fucking linguist. Or a Brit. Whatever you say.” 

Hux only stood there, watching as Kylo put the now empty bottle to his left before reaching to grab another where it rested to his right. He must have brought over the beers Hux hadn’t drunk. And despite how fucking full he was, he was _still_ filling himself up with more. From the angle where Hux was, he could see the way Kylo’s lovehandle pooched over the side of his waistband, which bit quite deeply into his soft side. Well, his soft side and then his even softer middle. He had adjusted the waistband as low as he could beneath the swell of stomach. His very visibly distended stomach. 

Resisting the urge to shove his hand back down his pants once again, Hux shuffled from foot to foot instead. “So you...you aren’t upset?” 

Another hiccup. “At…?” 

“The text.” 

Kylo waved his hand dismissively, tipping the bottle up against his lips. He let out a satisfied sound after his sip, and cleared his throat. “You’re fine. Typo or not, I’m flattered you immediately went to tell someone about my great accomplishment.” 

Hux chewed at his lip, glad Kylo wasn’t looking at him. “Are you sure? And - and I hope you know when I say it was a lot I didn’t mean that in a negative way. It was just...a lot for _me_. I don’t eat like you do, you know that. It was also _physically_ a lot - that’s what I should have said.” 

Kylo just laughed curtly, shrugging one shoulder. “No worries, dude. Like I said earlier, I was bored. You indulged me. I appreciate it.” 

_Yeah, well, your stomach probably doesn’t,_ Hux thought, rubbing one arm. Although, he couldn't be _too_ uncomfortable if he was still going at it. 

“Okay,” he said. He watched Kylo for another moment. “If you say so.” 

Pausing, he looked between the kitchen and the couch. 

“I thought you said you weren't going to move?” 

Kylo shrugged again. When he looked over his shoulder he was smirking. “Yeah, well, figured a few seconds of discomfort would be worth settling down somewhere more comfortable. Those chairs are fucking awful. I can stretch out and be lazy over here.” 

Lazy, indeed. 

“And you took _my_ beers.” 

“What can I say, there’s always room for more, and I have a bit of a hard time with saying no to my wants.” He dug his fingers into the side of his belly and gave it a jerk. 

Hux was sure if it hadn't been so full of food and beer, the skin so _taut_ , that his belly really would have shook. It did, mildly so - the less taut fat of his side certainly rippled - and the thought of _that’s just how full he is_ was the last straw. 

“ _Alright well good to know all is well I’m going to bed now see you tomorrow,_ ” he blurted without hesitation, already turning on his heel. 

He didn’t hear Kylo respond, and he certainly didn’t try to follow - thank goodness. Once Hux was back in the safety of his room, and the door locked, he let out a sigh. He expected the relief to wash over him completely, to ease his heart rate and calm his mind. 

Instead, he leaned back against the door and slid down the to the floor, as he had so many times before since becoming roommates with Ren. 

Fucking Kylo Ren. With his (probably) soft, wavy hair, and stupid doe eyes. And unfairly impressive muscles. And that stupidly obscene fucking appetite. And...and...well, there were many other things Hux could add to that grudging list. The man’s plush lips, crooked smile, strong nose, huge hands. And now that _belly,_ which looked like it would make the most fantastic pillow these days. And that was both simultaneously cute _and_ hot as hell, with how it pooched over his too tight waistband, and the soft shadow of his belly button where his navel filled the space of his t-shirt. Not to mention the way buttons would gape just a bit on the button downs he wore to work. Hux wanted so badly to reach his hand over and poke a finger in one of the gaps, feel the warm skin. 

And of course, not to be forgotten were the fantasies of him wearing one of those tight button downs while he glutted, and the stretched fabric between buttons tearing- better yet, having an entire button pop loose from the pressure of his gut, that belly pushing through into the new space and taking more buttons with it. Him, smoothing a hand over it as Kylo moaned and just continued stuffing himself. 

Hux swallowed, face heating at the thought. Kylo could never know about those damned fantasies. Not now, not ever. 

Oh yes, while the situation with the text seemed to be diffused - for now - the relief was minimal. There was no way Kylo actually believed Hux when he said it was a typo. He’d seen the doubt in his eyes, in that beginning-of-a-smile that said, _Really, Hux? Autocorrect? Is that what you’re going with?_

For now, though, all Hux could do was hope and pray that nothing else would come of this. Kylo was a strong willed individual; if he was disgusted or offended by anything, he made it known. His reaction to the missent text was...well, probably the best case scenario. The only thing that could have possibly made it the _truly_ best outcome would be if he had said something along the lines of _Not to worry, I too also get off on getting fat and stuffing my face! You’re not alone in this buddy! Now let’s fuck! Or eat - or both!_

But that hadn’t happened. Kylo had waved him off, told him it was all good, that he was flattered. Had thanked Hux for indulging him, said he had trouble saying no to his _wants_. Slapped his fat, stuffed gut. 

Oh, Christ. 

Hux dragged his hands down his face, pulling his eyelids and groaning. He was absolutely fucked. It didn’t matter whether Kylo really knew or not about how Hux felt about him. About how wildly attracted he was to his newfound softness, his voracious appetite. He had always been attracted to Ren (unfortunately for both of them), but boy did all of this make it so much worse. 

Not only had he daydreamed, many times in the past, about what it would feel like to touch the man, feel those strong muscles holding him - in a gentle embrace or while being pinned down on the bed; or about how much he wanted to kiss him good morning and good night, to lay across his lap and watch stupid shows on Netflix together after work. Not only had he daydreamed all of that before, but now Kylo was bigger and softer and Hux wanted more than anything to do all of those other things while utterly and totally appreciating his body, because _fuck_. The man didn’t seem to be self conscious, had said so himself, but that didn’t change the fact that Hux wanted so badly to make it known just how gorgeous he found him. 

But he couldn’t do it, not now. If he were going to do that, his best opportunity would have been then. Risk it all, tell the truth about how he felt, and see how he would have responded. 

Sucking his teeth, Hux sighed - bitterly. No, it would be better to leave things alone. To move on. Push past his attraction and let things be. After all, the cast would be removed in the next month or so and then Kylo would be back to his old routine, and no doubt drop all the weight he had put on. Hux even had doubts he would keep up his eating habits. 

Yes, in the next month the missent text would be forgotten and Kylo would be back to his old, slim self, and Hux would just let things be. He’d made it this far, this long, without completely ruining everything. 

Hux got to his feet. Glancing at his phone, he saw that Phasma had sent him another text. 

_CP: did you talk to him??_

Sighing, he took a moment to strip out of his clothes before settling back onto the bed. He was still half hard, but he pointedly ignored it and typed out a response. 

_AH: yes_

_CP: well, how did it go? Confess everything, did you?_

_AH: no, I told him it was a typo. Autocorrect. He seemed to believe it but im not entirely sure_

_CP: ARMITAGE YOU FOOL._

_AH: sod off!! I panicked and didnt want to freak him out, and i think I made the right choice. If you had been in my position you would have done the same thing._

_CP: If I had been in your position I would have told him “No, you read that right. Its bloody fucking hot when you eat like that and I think we should do that more often”_

_CP: im not even into this kink and i feel like im more invested in this than you_

_AH: oh yes because that would have gone So well if it turned out the feelings were not mutual._

_CP: but imagine if they were. Or ARE_

_AH: they’re not. I’m not going to think about him like that anymore, im completely turning over a new leaf. He’s going to get the cast off soon anyways and then he’s going to lose the weight and forget about this whole ordeal and everything will be fine._

_CP: hm_

_AH: now what_

_CP: you say that so confidently. That he’s going to lose weight._

Hux could practically see Phasma’s smirk. _AH: i know he will. Trust me._

_CP: well, sure. Maybe. But what about between now and then?_

_AH: ?_

_CP: are you so confident that he won’t put on More weight between now and then?_

Hux lowered the phone for a moment. He hadn’t even thought of that. He shook his head. 

_AH: I am quite sure that after tonight his habits will change. Whether or not he believed my lie, i doubt he’ll do anything like that eating contest again. He probably thinks im a total freak_

For some time, there was nothing on her end. She had read his text, but said zilch. He was about to toss the phone away when she finally replied. 

_CP: you do realize he could be playing you_

Hux snorted. 

_AH: what, you think he Actually feels the same? Be reasonable, phas_

_CP: well, all im saying is be extra observant with his behavior from here on out. It is completely possible he feels the same and is only saying nothing because you seemed so apologetic and quick to hide what really happened. have you considered he might secretly be into how his body has changed, and Why it changed?_

Hux felt his throat click as he swallowed. He...no. No, Kylo couldn't…or maybe….If he _really_ didn't like it he could have adjusted his appetite after noticing the first few added pounds. But he had said he was neutral to his gain. It was quite possible that despite having been so fit before, he really was unphased by putting on weight. Or, as Phas had said, it _was_ kinky, and he just wasn't opening up about it. Because why would he? 

Breathing sharply through his nose, Hux rubbed agonizingly at his temples. There were far too many possibilities to consider. Far too many angles from which either of them could look. And was it fucking creepy that he was thinking so deeply about it? Maybe so. But he was terrified, quite frankly. Of how badly this could all go if he said the wrong thing. Again. 

Picking up his phone, he slowly typed out a response. 

_AH: It's possible. but i doubt it. we’ll see how the coming weeks go_

For several minutes Phasma didn't reply. He wondered vaguely if she was annoyed at his insistence. 

_CP: like i said, watch that boy_

__

__

_CP: im sure everything will be fine, but keep an eye on what he does or does not change. he could be testing or teasing you ;p_

Testing or teasing. Sure. Each could go either way when it came to whether it was to see how Hux would react. 

Setting the phone down for the final time, Hux swallowed thickly. He twiddled his thumbs over his chest for some time as he laid there, staring at the ceiling. 

Whatever was going on on Kylo’s end didn't matter. Whether he really was into stuffing himself or not, Hux was adamant that he wouldn't let himself think like that anymore. The man’s appetite was a little ridiculous, so what? And he put on weight and had a gut ( _that Hux desperately wanted to touch, fuck_ ), so what about that? He was a grown man who had total control over himself. Who wouldn't let ridiculous attractions get the best of him. 

Yes, he would watch Kylo. But only to make sure he didn't seem uncomfortable in any way. 

Everything would be fine. He would overcome his feelings and let things be. Kylo was probably going to adjust himself after tonight, and certainly would once his leg was totally healed.Everything would go back to the way they had been, and it would all be just peachy for the both of them. 

_***_

“Oh, fuck.” 

Hux groaned as he tightened his grip on his cock. His words were muffled as they came from between his fingers, his free hand clasped over his mouth. Cheeks burning, he tried not to whine too loudly as he pulled at himself, shame prickling all over. He was weak, so weak. 

He had been _so_ wrong about Kylo adjusting his behavior after the missent text. Kylo, being the prick that he was, fully embraced the whole ordeal and constantly brought it up. Every other time he and Hux ate together he would end the meal with a coy, _So, should I expect another message about how I ate so much, huh man? Wanna take a photo to memorialize it?_ Hux was never sure if he meant his bloated gut or the decimated takeout boxes and empty dishes. Kylo loved to clutch at his stuffed gut and laugh at Hux’s reddened face. Asshole. 

And _of course_ his eating habits didn't change. They didn't necessarily get worse, but with the descent of cold weather, they certainly adjusted in a way that made Hux want to rip his hair out. 

With cold weather came hot stews, warm pies, days spent tucked away in the apartment with nothing to do but laze around and eat, festive cookies and tarts and cakes and every confection under the sun. All of which Kylo had absolutely no regrets about wolfing down in batches. Yes, Hux probably could have avoided this by dropping the cooking class once it switched over to a focus on baking, but a miserable part of him just couldn't do it. It was torturous, knowing Ren was still maintaining and fattening himself on _his_ food, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at how much the man enjoyed it, like a child in a candy store. 

And the cast. The damn cast. It was supposed to be removed almost a month before, but of course Kylo went and fucked up his nearly healed leg. Trying to cross the street and coming close to getting hit by _another_ car, he had kicked at it in a fit - completely forgetting in his stupid rage that his leg was, in fact, still fucking broken. And so the cast remained. _Asshole_. 

As if things couldn’t get any more difficult, new weight continued to settle. And of course it was mostly around his midsection. Yes, his thighs had thickened considerably since the get go of his weight gain, as well as his arms and ass, but it was his damn belly that the weight seemed to target with such fucking precision. Hux told himself it was just his anatomy, that most men gained the most weight in their middles, but it sure felt like the universe was pointedly torturing him. He almost wouldn’t have noticed if the man didn’t insist on wearing the same clothes that should have been replaced weeks before...many _pounds_ before. 

Yes, with colder weather came all the comforts of warm confections, baked in batches and decorated with shiny glazes and snowy powdered sugar. And came the blizzards and the days where it was too cold to go out but perfect to order in food and hunker below the blankets. 

And sweaters. Festive fucking, garishly colored, _thick,_ mass produced sweaters. Sweaters that, at one point, had fit his roommate. The winter before they would have been somewhat baggy on his lean frame. Now they clung to him like a second skin, the patterns warped as they stretched over the generous curve of his belly. Why he didn’t go out and just buy new ones, ones that actually fit, Hux didn’t know. 

Again, it sure as hell felt like he was being very specifically tortured. Not just by the universe, but by Ren as well. 

And here Hux was. Having utterly failed by the very next day after the missent text to move on from his dreaded attractions. It had been weeks, and he had only gotten weaker. 

Choking back one last moan, he finally came - to the thought of Kylo, one of his horrid holiday sweaters riding up past his belly button as he finished off one of several pies Hux had baked for him. It hadn’t happened, he hadn’t seen the man eat more than half a pie at one time...but one could fantasize. 

Lying there, panting, Hux wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead. He wasn’t proud of this. Not at all. But what could he do? Phasma had suggested getting a taser and giving himself a quick shock every time he thought of Kylo in that way, or perhaps a spray bottle to fill with cold water. He supposed those were viable options. 

Groaning, he scrubbed his hands down over his face before reaching for the tissues at the side of the bed. He wiped himself down, got up, and slipped on his robe. A good shower would wash away some of his shame. 

Once he had gathered up fresh clothes he padded out of his room, glad it was still early. Everything was quiet, the halls dark and warm. Having the day off from work meant he could take a long, hot shower, brew coffee, and promptly do nothing. Although, he _had_ been thinking about trying out a new recipe one of his classmates had sent him…. 

Rounding the corner of the hall, lost in thought, he almost didn’t realize that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, light and steam pouring through the crack. His autopilot brain registered none of this as he reached for the doorknob, mumbling an absent minded grocery list to himself. 

When the door pushed open too easily and the bright light blinded him for a moment, he realized his mistake. He didn’t even need to actually see Kylo, standing by the sink with only a towel wrapped around his lower body, to know this. 

“Oh, shit, s-sorry,” he said, blinking rapidly and fumbling with the door. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t - wasn’t paying attention -” 

Kylo was watching him through the mirror, face half shaved. His head was tilted up and the razor poised just under his chin. “Relax, man, you’re fine. I’m almost finished.” 

Hux swallowed and only mumbled in response, hovering by the door. He gripped his clothes tight and tried not to obviously watch Ren. 

Kylo’s towel was wrapped beneath the swell of his belly, and Hux just couldn’t help but sneak glances at it. Kylo had never been shy about being shirtless even once he started gaining weight, and that was fine by Hux. And having gained so much in such a short period of time, the man wasn’t spared from stretch marks - substantial ones, both in number and size. The largest were those close to his navel...his stomach was, after all, the part of him that had grown the most and the fastest. Some were dark in color, others more pale. Occasionally, while having a post-workout-shirtless conversation, Hux had seen the man absentmindedly run his fingertips over them. How he wished he could do the same. 

Tearing his eyes away, Hux cleared his throat. “You’re up early.” Rather than continuing to focus on Kylo’s middle, he forced himself to look towards his face. 

Kylo was slowly drawing the razor up along his throat towards his chin, brows drawn taut in concentration. “Going for one last checkup to see if I can finally keep the cast off. I told you that yesterday.” 

Ah, he had mentioned that. But, to be fair, he had done so while sampling some of Hux’s latest baking. And the sample had been more than half a batch of thumbprint jam cookies with a delicate dusting of powdered sugar on top. Needless to say Hux had been somewhat mentally preoccupied during the conversation. 

“Right, right,” Hux said, nodding and rubbing his temple. “Sorry, totally slipped my mind. Distracted.” 

“It’s fine. You have the day off, right?” 

“I do. Do you...need a ride to your appointment?” 

“Nah, I’m not gonna take up your free day.” He rinsed the razor and flicked the water off. “I’ll Uber.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Besides, didn’t you say you had a new recipe or something you were going to test out? You mentioned you have to go shopping for it. So go do that, don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy. I can get myself to my appointment on my own.” 

_You certainly are,_ Hux thought, gaze once again trailing down to stare at Kylo’s middle in the mirror. He was leaning forward, lower belly nearly resting on the counter. If he had been just a couple inches shorter it would have been digging in, but Hux quite liked this. 

“What time is your appointment?” 

“Noon. So I should be back around one. If all goes well.” 

“Well, don’t kick any cars or get hit by one as you head into the place.” 

Kylo laughed, belly jerking a bit with the action. “Yeah, wouldn’t it be fucking awful if I had to wear the cast even _longer?_ ” 

Hux hoped his chuckle didn’t sound as nervous as it felt. “So awful. Third time's the charm.” 

After cleaning the razor one last time and splashing his face, Kylo patted on his aftershave and nodded to himself in the mirror before turning to Hux. 

“Alright, bathroom is all yours.” 

Hux edged out of the doorway to let him pass through, mumbling his thanks. He tried not to think about how much heavier the man’s footsteps sounded as he moved down the hall, so he squashed down the thought as he hurried into the room, closing the door behind him with an equally heavy sigh. 

_***_

As predicted, following his shower and coffee - which he found had been brewed already - Hux promptly did nothing. Though his appointment wasn’t for several hours, Kylo had already vacated the apartment by the time Hux emerged from the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen. Where he went, Hux wasn’t entirely sure. And it didn’t matter all that much, so long as he didn’t receive yet another text informing him that he had survived another fateful accident - due to a stranger or by his own dumb hand (or leg). 

For some time, Hux simply sat silently in the living room, cradling his coffee in his hands and sitting ramrod straight on the couch. He wished he could say he enjoyed his days off, but he really spent the majority of them in a bit of a subtle panic, constantly thinking about what could possibly be going wrong while he was out of the office...even though he knew Phasma was there to keep things under control. 

However, this morning felt different. The subtle panic was there, all right, but it was from a different source. He had known this day was coming: Kylo getting the cast off for good. After all, it was supposed to have happened some time ago, and he had prepared himself for it then. And really...he knew he shouldn't have been feeling so strange about it. But he couldn’t help but feel that he was running out of time to be honest with Ren. About the missent text, about his attraction to him...all of it. Once the cast was off and Kylo could return to his previous work out routine, then what? 

Setting his half full mug down, Hux groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. He needed to distract himself. 

And with that, he went shopping. 

_***_

“Believe me, I hate feeling like this, Phas. I’m not purposefully torturing myself,” he said with a grunt, shoving open the apartment door. Having two large bags of groceries clutched in each arm, he was ever grateful for his Bluetooth. 

“ _Yes, well, that’s quite obvious with the way you continue to attend that class and cook for him all the time. You really are definitely not purposely making way too much food for ‘recipe testing’ and giving it all to Ren._ ” 

“What else am I supposed to do?! In all honesty I continue the class because I genuinely have come to love it as a hobby. What can I say, cooking is quite therapeutic.” 

“ _Mmhm. And I suppose you get so calm and into it that you don’t realize you’ve made enough for a party and are serving it all up to the aforementioned housemate who you’ve got the hots for, and who you find infinitely hotter when he’s stuffed to the gills. Is that right?_ ” 

Hux was glad she couldn’t see his rising blush as he settled the bags onto the kitchen table. “I didn’t call you to get called out. I called to ask about the office.” 

“ _And I told you everything is fine, as usual. And then I asked about Ren. He stopped by briefly to check in with Snoke and mentioned you and your plans to do another recipe test. And of course I know where_ that’s _leading, so here we are._ ” 

“Well, fine. Since you’ve given me the report I wanted, I suppose there’s no more reason to talk.” 

“ _I suppose so._ ” 

They were both quiet as he continued unloading the groceries. After several moments, he paused. 

“But also, what’s your opinion on Black Forest cake?” 

_***_

Hux was dozing on the couch with the television playing in the background when the apartment door opened and slammed shut. He only somewhat stirred at the sounds, including the heavy, rushed footsteps heading in his direction. It wasn’t until his shoulder was jostled that he groaned a bit, waking completely. 

“Hux, look!” 

With bleary eyes, he followed Kylo’s finger where it pointed: his leg, stretched out perpendicular to Hux’s lap. 

“No cast! Fucking finally, right?” 

Kylo fell back onto the armchair to the side of the couch, propping his healed leg on the coffee table and grinning. 

Hux blinked a few times, still staring and buffering. He rubbed one eye and finally said, trying to muster up some enthusiasm, “Excellent! Congratulations. It’s been long enough.” 

His roommate must have deemed his reaction acceptable, because his grin widened. “Yeah. Doctor said everything looks good.” 

“I imagine you’re quite relieved.” 

“Of fucking course! Nobody likes a fucking...leg prison.” 

Hux rubbed one arm. “You were doing pretty well with working out here as well as you could, but now are you going to back to the gym? Like before?” 

“Well, yeah, I guess. Get back into my old routine. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been putting on a little bit of winter weight. No thanks to you and your newfound love for the kitchen.” He paused. “Speaking of which, did you make whatever you were planning? A pie or something?” 

“Not a pie. Cake. But yes, I did. It’s been cooling on the counter.” 

“Cool, cool. Cake is cool. Cool...cooling...uh, cake.” 

There was the slightest awkward silence, and Kylo drummed his fingers on the slope of his belly (which Hux couldn’t help but notice looked quite full and round) and the arm of the chair. He cleared his throat. 

“But hey, I was thinking, we should do something to celebrate! Mostly the fact that I made it to and from the doctor’s office without breaking my leg a third time. Which we both know is quite the feat.” 

Hux shrugged and nodded. He was trying as hard as he could not to focus on Kylo’s middle, or think about how he probably stopped for a generous celebratory lunch on his way back. 

“Yeah, of course. What would you like to do?” 

Kylo shrugged as well. “I dunno. We uh...haven’t been to the buffet in a while. I’m sure they miss us. Or, me at least. I’m sure the sushi guy misses you.” 

Hux swallowed, hoping he didn’t look as anxious as he felt. He had crossed his arms over his lap and felt his grip on his elbows tighten. “Sure, that sounds great. We can do that.” 

Kylo watched Hux for another moment before clapping his hands and standing. “Alright, cool. Well, I’m...gonna go chill, I guess. Let me know when you want to head out.” 

As soon as Ren left the room and Hux heard the distant click of his bedroom door shutting, he groaned and let his head fall into his hands. 

What the _fuck_ was he going to do? 

_***_

“Are you feeling okay? You look like shit.” 

Hux blinked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Ren’s car, back straight as a rod and his hands clasped tightly enough that his knuckles were white. After he was left alone in the living room he had sat there for some time, inwardly panicking, before relocating to the kitchen to finish up with the cake and clean. And now, he was here. Apparently, looking like shit. And certainly feeling like it. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” he said, wiping at invisible dust on his lap. “Just a...just a bit of a headache is all. That’s why I was sleeping earlier. On the couch. Headache.” 

“Yeah, you seemed pretty out of it earlier. Are you sure you still want to go? My feelings won’t be hurt if you decide not to - I’ll just eat them. At the buffet...alone.” 

Hux’s laugh was more of a bark than intended, but when he smiled, Kylo did too. Hux felt himself start to blush at the slight crinkle at the corner of the man’s eyes. 

“No, no, I’ll go. No need to eat your feelings away.” He cleared his throat, hoping his cheeks didn’t look as warm as they were starting to feel. “Speaking of how we’re feeling, though...are you sure you want to drive? Because I can certainly -” 

Kylo waved him off and started the car. “I’m definitely sure. Driving for the first time in months without that fucking cast feels fucking great.” 

Hux hummed in agreement and went to his usual staring out the window once Kylo had turned on the radio. He was willing himself to stay calm, but he didn’t exactly feel successful. He and Ren had been out a couple of times to the buffet since he’d broken his leg (the first time), but the last visit had been quite some time ago...and with that, a number of _pounds_ ago. While the last time they’d been there, Ren had already gained some weight, he was now even heavier. And his appetite was to match. 

Before he could realize what was happening, they were at the restaurant. And then they were inside. And sitting down. And Kylo was saying something, fuck, Hux was _so_ distracted - 

“...the table?” 

“Sorry?” 

“Can you move the table? Pull it towards you? It’s a bit of a tight fight over here.” 

Hux felt himself involuntarily shiver as he looked and saw that yes, it was tight fit for Kylo: the edge of the table dug into his big, soft, belly. Though earlier in the day Kylo had worn his formal clothes to stop by the office and go to his appointment, he had dressed down into a more comfortable collared shirt and plain dark sweater. There weren’t many creases over the middle of the sweater where his belly filled it out. 

When he realized he was taking far too long to respond, Hux cleared his throat and fumbled with the table, pulling it as Kylo pushed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled. “My head is everywhere today.” 

After placing their orders for drinks - Hux: a beer, because shit, his lightweight ass needed to relax - they both stood to head towards the serving stations. Kylo started off in his usual pattern, but Hux took several extra moments to stand by one of the large fish tanks and take a few deep breaths. He watched Kylo for a moment, already piling his first plate with what Hux would eat over two. 

Hux swallowed. This was going to be a long meal. 

Nonetheless, he took one last deep breath and made his way to the stations. Kylo was on the other side of the room, studying the labels on the overhead glass covers. He always did that, despite Hux knowing he would get the same thing every time. Kylo was an adventurous eater, yes, but the buffet was the one place where he had a set routine that he stuck to like his life depended on it. 

The buffet had various kinds of food: Chinese, Japanese, Italian, American, some Mexican. Hux usually kept to the same options, including stir fried veggies, rice, teriyaki chicken, and sushi. And because his pickings were usually slim due to his own fault, he was always the first back at the table. 

As soon as he was seated he took several long sips from his beer, trying to fight the urge to down it all in one go. He set the glass down with the intent to start eating and then mumbled, “Fuck,” before picking it up again and gulping down the rest. 

“Wow, thirsty much?” 

Kylo snorted as he sat down. The booth creaked as he scooted towards the center (and Hux tried not to think of how it didn’t when they visited before), and he shifted his plate across the table to follow. 

“Yes, actually. I’m parched,” Hux murmured, surveying the other man’s selection of food. 

Like Hux, Kylo had also gone for the stir fried vegetables, fried rice, teriyaki beef _and_ chicken, and a side plate of sushi. However, in addition to that his main plate _also_ held a hefty pile of lo mein that served as the bed upon which pieces of glazed pork belly and two egg rolls rested. 

Hux was sure that if the plate had been bigger, there would have been more piled on. 

If the waiter hadn’t approached the table with a refilled glass of beer - the poor man must have witnessed Hux’s desperate chugging as it happened - Hux surely would have gone from simply staring at Kylo’s food to watching it get brought to the man’s mouth. He heard his own heavy, grateful sigh as he swapped glasses with the waiter and then thanked him. 

Kylo had been silently watching him, hand propped on the table with his chopsticks. When he finished chewing he sipped his drink and cleared his throat. 

“So I saw Phas today.” 

Hux hoped the half-second that he stopped chewing wasn’t noticeable. Should he lie about how Phas called him? That would be weird, since they were all friends, right? And friends let each other know when they saw one another. He just didn’t have to say necessarily _what_ he and Phasma talked about in detail. 

He cleared his throat. “Oh, yes, she told me. We had a brief phone call. I just wanted to ask if everything was going well in my absence.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. You don’t trust anyone to handle things while you’re gone, even her.” 

Hux huffed. “That’s not true. I just like making sure that everything is going as it should be. And the fact that I called _her_ shows I do trust her.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

“What were you doing at the office, anyways? Phas mentioned you met with Snoke. You aren’t scheduled to return for another week, at least. I would think you would want to take advantage of that.” 

Kylo had set down his chopsticks and picked up a fork; he waved it dismissively. “No specific reason. Like you, I also do check ins in the office. We are on similar levels, there.” 

“Alright. Vague, but I’ll take it. What did he think of you having your cast off? I’m assuming you went after it was removed.” 

He didn’t respond for several moments, despite nothing being in his mouth. Hux could have sworn he saw his eyebrow flinch inward momentarily. Finally, he cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“He was pleased.” 

“That’s...it?” 

Another shrug. “Mostly.” A quick poke at his food. “He was...surprised, to say the least...about my weight.” 

Hux opened his mouth to respond, but only got that far. 

“And honestly, I couldn't fucking care less.” Scooping up a hefty forkful of rice, Kylo snorted. “As if I really give a shit what that ugly asshole thinks about me.” 

Hux quietly watched Kylo finish off his plate with a renewed vigor, slowly poking away at his own. Though Kylo never voiced it, Hux knew that he had a strangely close relationship with their boss. Hux personally despised the crotchety old man, and Ren did as well, to an extent. 

Once he had finished his plate - somehow before Hux, Kylo picked up his cup and sipped at his soda loudly through the straw. It only took a few long gulps before it was empty and the obnoxious sucking was even louder. 

“Thirsty much?” Hux said. 

Kylo made a face. “Yes, actually. I’m _parched_.” 

Hux tried not to think of how he could already feel a slight heaviness in the back of his head as he took a few more gulps of his second beer. Though his plates were scraped clean and his glass empty, Kylo had yet to stand up to get more food. He was absentmindedly scrolling through something on his phone now, brows knit. 

“You alright?” 

Kylo hummed, still staring at his phone. Sighing, he set it down with a clatter. “Yeah, just ate too fast. Taking a minute before I get more.” 

Hux popped the last piece of teriyaki on his plate into his mouth before glancing at his own phone. There was one new message from Phasma, sent just a few minutes before. He decided to let it be for now. 

“Be right back.” 

Hux’s second plate was usually just sushi, and he followed that script now, making idle conversation with the chef as he prepared a fresh batch of nigiri. He tried not to think about what on earth Phas was texting him about now. 

When he returned to the table, Ren was nowhere to be found, but an additional new glass of beer was placed beside his nearly empty second. 

Picking up his phone, he opened Messages. 

_CP: ren mentioned you were both going to the buffet for a celebratory dinner?_

_AH: yes, sorry we didn’t invite you. Housemate thing, you know._

_CP: oh, I don’t mind. Make sure he eats enough in my place_

Hux felt his cheeks heat and immediately reached for the nearly empty beer, downing the last of it. His nerves were in knots and he needed more beer. He was starting to gulp down the third glass when Ren returned to the table. 

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding when you said you were parched. Maybe you should order some water?” he said as he slid in the booth. 

Hux smiled nervously, wiping foam from his lip. “No, no, I’m fine. I’ve just been feeling tense is all. I just need to loosen up, you know? And you know me, it doesn’t take a lot for that to happen.” 

Kylo opened his mouth to say something when Hux interrupted, suddenly bolting up in his seat. 

“Oh! And how rude, we came here to celebrate you and didn’t even make a toast.” He raised his glass. “To you finally getting your leg out of that damnable...leg prison!” 

Kylo was only just reaching for his soda when Hux pushed his beer against it, the sound of the glass hitting the plastic an odd clunk. Still, Kylo couldn’t help but laugh a bit - though it was probably more of an unnerved chuckle than anything else. 

Nonetheless, Hux took another gulp of beer and then picked up his chopsticks to start on the sushi. On the other side of the table, Kylo was starting on his plate as well. Just like last time it was piled with a ridiculous amount of food for its size. 

And just like last time, Kylo tucked it all away without breaking a sweat. They made idle conversation as they ate, mostly about holiday plans and the dreaded visiting of family (at least for Kylo). Occasionally they spoke about work. 

Hux’s head was definitely buzzing now, a dull throb in the back and behind his eyes. He was on his fourth beer and fourth plate, a heavy feeling in his gut from the food and alcohol. Despite it he kept going, nodding along to Kylo’s words and watching him eat. And despite how drunk he was starting to feel, he was keenly aware that it wasn’t until his sixth plate that Kylo was starting to slow down. The key word being _starting_. 

Up until then, he had been plowing along at a consistent pace. Waiting a few minutes in between finishing one plate and standing to get another. Sipping his soda every now and again to wash things down….But now Hux could see him shifting in his seat. Though he had pulled the table closer to him to give Kylo more room, he could see when the man stretched and adjusted his back that his belly was getting closer to the edge. 

When Kylo returned to the table and sat down with his seventh plate, Hux was prodding at some fruit next to a small pile of vanilla pudding. He wasn’t really paying attention until Kylo spoke. 

“Does it feel like it’s gotten warmer in here?” 

When Hux glanced up Kylo was already removing his sweater. It had been hugging fairly closely to his stomach already, especially the more he ate, but Hux felt his mouth suddenly water as he watched Ren remove it. 

Because the button up that he was wearing underneath was not just hugging his gut, but absolutely _clinging_. And the buttons _gaping_. Hux couldn’t be more glad that the man was wearing an undershirt, because it was already too much to be able to see so much of the white tee - had it been _skin_ that was visible, Hux would not have been able to keep himself still or quiet. 

“Your face has gotten pretty red, but I’m assuming that’s because of all the beer you’ve had. You lightweight.” 

Hux blinked and finally tore his eyes away from Kylo’s middle. He was smirking as he picked up his chopsticks. 

“Oh, uh. Yeah. It is warm in here. But I’m also...warm. Because of the beer, yeah.” 

It took all of his willpower not to squirm in his seat, not to sneak his hand beneath the table and push it against himself. They were in a fairly hidden corner, so he probably could have done so without being noticed, but if he started that he wouldn’t be able to stop. Especially knowing that Kylo was only _just_ becoming visibly shifty. 

It was even worse now that Ren was starting to hold the side of his stomach with one hand while he ate, as if it needed the support. The table was just low enough that Hux couldn’t keep his eyes off of the way his palm laid against it, cupping the heavy curve, his thumb occasionally rubbing. Hux imagined, especially given how his clothes had been ill fitting as of late, that it had to have been painful not to unbutton his pants. Occasionally Kylo’s hand would dip beneath the table for a moment, and Hux could tell he was tugging at the waistband, could see the twinge of discomfort on his brow. 

At one point, he almost _suggested_ Kylo unbutton his jeans, but instead he just bit the inside of his cheek and went back to alternating between scrolling aimlessly through his phone and playing some more with the dessert on his plate. 

Hux was thinking about how heavy his eyelids felt when Kylo pushed his own empty plate to the edge of the table - but his fork and chopsticks were still set off to the side on a napkin. Settling the fork on the dish for both to be taken away was how Hux knew he was finished. 

Kylo groaned a little, leaning his head back against the hard back of the booth while he rested a hand on the slope of his stomach. His belly was obscenely round - but seven plates, a bowl of soup, and several cups of soda would do that. And still his fork remained. 

“Is it terrible that as full as I am I still want to go get more?” 

Hux felt his heart thudding hard behind his ribs. And his brain felt as if it were throbbing. “N-no. It _is_ an all you can eat buffet.” 

Kylo only grunted, fingertips gently pushing in a small circle at the junction of his stomach and chest. Then he sighed. 

“Okay, then is it terrible that despite being so full that I don’t want to _move,_ I _still_ want more?” 

It was as if sirens were going off in Hux’s head, and he couldn’t help but finally push one unseen hand down against his crotch. If there was one part of his fantasies that he thought about all the time, it was Kylo being so full that moving just wasn’t an option. Just as it had been the evening of his stupid eating contest. 

“I can get you another plate.” 

Somehow, the words hadn’t come blurting out in a stuttering mess as Hux had expected - though he hadn’t expected to really say them out loud at all. And neither had Kylo, judging by the way he raised his eyebrows. 

“Nah, you don’t have to do that, Hux -” 

But Hux was already half standing, starting to slide out of the booth. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! Stay put, I’ll be right back!” 

Having not stood up for some time, he felt himself sway as he finally got to his feet. But he quickly looked away from Kylo, turning on his heels and almost stumbling over to the serving area. The lights above the trays seemed a little too bright but he was on a mission, and he was determined to follow through. 

Choosing which food to take was easy enough, since Kylo ate pretty much everything. So Hux didn’t really think as he went from station to station, piling on meat and rice and noodles, some vegetables, and fried dumplings. He eyed the dessert station for a moment, but decided to wait. He had the Black Forest cake back at the apartment, but he knew how much Ren enjoyed the round powdered buns (or were they donuts?) and mochi treats. 

As he was rounding the corner back into the dining room, he stopped for a moment. The waiter was speaking to Ren at the table, what appeared to be the receipt in hand. Which was odd, since they usually only brought that over once it was obvious no one was getting any more food. And they usually brought the fortune cookies with the receipt; Hux didn’t see any of those either. 

By the time he finally approached the table the waiter had gone off, and it was just him and Kylo again. 

“What was that about?” 

Kylo waved his hand. “Just paying ahead of time.” When he saw the ridiculously piled plate, he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Jesus, Hux, that’s more than _I_ usually take.” 

Hux could feel himself blushing as he slipped into the booth, reaching for his phone. He shrugged. “I forgot to ask what you wanted so I grabbed what I’ve seen you grab.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” He paused for what felt like a moment too long before grabbing his fork. “But thank you.” 

Hux only nodded, downing the last of his beer before opening up Messages. 

_AH: pha s hes eating so much_

_AH: he’s so big im cant believe it_

It felt like eons before she responded, but he knew it was probably really only a minute or so. 

_CP: oh, drinking are we? You never make typos_

_AH: shut up_

_AH: I was nervous_

_AH: but youwill be pleased to know, he’s on his 8th plate. Like you wanted last time_

Her next message was a string of eye emojis, sent with a confetti animation. 

_AH: and i got it for him_

_CP: you brought him food?_

_AH: hewas too full but still wnted more so I grabbed him a plate_

_CP: jesus, hux_

He was about to respond when Kylo burped, muffled by his hand but still enough to drag Hux’s attention from his phone. 

“Sorry,” he said. His cheeks were delightfully pink. 

“Y-you’re fine!” Hux could feel his own blood pulsing in his cheeks; no doubt they had a mottled flush. “It’s a compliment...to the chefs. You know.” 

Kylo was a decent way through his plate, hand once again cupping the side of his bloated stomach. Though his pace was slow, he still managed to eat faster than Hux usually would. 

“Who are you texting?” 

“Mitaka.” He turned the screen off and set the phone face down. “Just...uh, work things. Stuff.” 

“Mhm. Any chance you’re gonna tell him about how I’m _stuff_ ing myself stupid and it’s _bloody a lot?_ That sort of _stuff?_ ” 

Hux’s laugh came out in a loud burst, completely out of his control. He hadn’t meant to pound the table with his fist, but it happened and he could feel the stares of other customers without even looking around. 

“Yes of _course!_ ” he said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, still laughing - no, _cackling_. “And I - I can, I can send him a picture of you and your huge _gut!_ " 

Kylo’s cheeks had gone from pink to bright red. “Wow, you think I’m huge?” 

All at once Hux stopped laughing, feeling his heart skip a beat and his head throb. “I - I was just kidding -” 

“Because I mean, yeah, I’m pretty fucking big compared to before.” 

The fingertips of the hand on his belly dug in, gripping like a caliper. Then he smoothed his hand out over the widest part of his bloated stomach, poking a finger between one of the gaping buttons. Hux’s mouth had gone dry as he watched, eyes wide. 

“And I hate to ask since you’ve already gotten up for me once, but _given_ you’ve already gotten up for me once, would you mind going back and getting some dessert? Since we’ve so kindly established I’m a fat ass. And I have a terrible craving for those powdered -” 

Once again, Hux was already standing and moving to exit the booth before Kylo could finish his sentence. 

“Stay put.” 

As if he really thought Kylo would - no, _could_ \- move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for sticking by and reading!! comments and kudos highly appreciated, prompts especially! ♥ also,, something funky happened with editing where the html randomly started to automatically try and italicize each line so i had to go in and manually delete every "em" and it took f o r e v e r so please excuse any random italicized starts of paragraphs :/ i am very tired

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments very much appreciated; definitely don't be shy about dropping prompts down! i love writing for people!! ♥


End file.
